beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Team Wang Hu Zhong
Wang Hu Zhong (ワンフージョン Wanfūjon Japanese : Oukoshuu) is a team featured in the Metal Saga, consisting of Beyblade: Metal Masters. About They are China's representational team. Every member is involved with the Beylin Temple. Members History Beyblade: Metal Masters Team Wang Hu Zhong vs. Team Gan Gan Galaxy Team Wang Hu Zhong debuted when Team Gan Gan Galaxy came to Bei-Ling after it was decided that both teams will compete in the first round of Big Bang Bladers. Immediately, Mei-Mei and Chi-yun welcomed the team and soon after challenged them. After Mei-Mei and Chi-yun were defeated, Dashan decided to take on Gingka to test his skills. The match ended without a result due to Masamune, but it was made painfully obvious that Dashan would have won. Masamune would next meet Chao Xin at the Great Wall. While Beyblading, Chao Xin was revealed to be a member by himself and the crowd of fans around him. The two would then battle while running along the Great Wall. Chao Xin would be the victor disappointing Masamune and his team. The very next day Chao Xin and Masamune would face each other in the first round with a different outcome, with Masamune as the victor. The next match would be Chi-yun vs. Tsubasa Otori. Chi-yun first dominated the match but the tide would soon turn due to Tsubasa's dark side. This would next cause Tsubasa to lose when he launches himself out of the stadium, giving Chi-yun the win. The final match Dashan would face his new rival Gingka Hagane. Dashan would go head to head with Gingka for most of the battle, even repelling Gingka's Starbooster attack. Dashan would next use the ancient "Solid Iron Wall" technique of Bei-Ling. Gingka would eventually topple the 4,000 year old strategy and defeat Dashan handing Wang Hu Zhong a defeat. Team Wang Hu Zhong vs. Team Excalibur Wang Hu Zhong would soon land in France to compete in the wild card competition to get a spot back in the tournament. Wang Hu Zhong would then help there friends in Gan Gan Galaxy to practice against the European Team, Team Excalibur. Team Wang Hu Zhong would tie with Gan Gan Galaxy in a tag team match after displaying superior skills. Team Gan Gan Galaxy would wish Wang Hu Zhong luck and the two teams would head there separate ways. Now Team Wang Hu Zhong would have there hands full to win the wild card spot in the tournament. The only battle shown would be Dashan vs. an anonymous Beyblader dressed in western attire. Wang Hu Zhong would win the wild card spot but would now have to face Team Excalibur in the next neck of the tournament. In the first match, Chao Xin and Mei Mei would face Sophie and Wales in a tag team match-up. They would be defeated due to Excalibur's superior team work skills. Chi-yun promised to defeat Klaus in the next round. Chi-yun fought as hard as he could, but was defeated by Klaus in a battle of pure loyalty, eliminating Wang Hu Zhong from the tournament because of Klaus' amazing defense, attack, speed, and launch power and also Chi-yun's Special Moves didn't even put a dent on Klaus' Grand Capricorn 145D. Big Bang Bladers Finals and Hades Inc. Team Wang Hu Zhong later finds out that Tsubasa and Yu have been incapacitated before GanGan Galaxy's finals match against Team Star Breaker, so they all decide to battle each other and Kenta for the spot of the team's substitute member. Though their hopes are crushed when Hikaru reveals that teams who competed in the Tournament or anyone who battled in the qualifying rounds of any country cannot fill this position. Later, the team would help Gingka and company bring an end to Hades Inc. As they reach the spiral city, only Dashan makes it to the city before it starts to float. He would later go on to face Julian Konzern and win. Achievements Gallery Team Wang Hu Zhong Members.png MFE4000YR 001.png Gv.JPG Wang Hu Zhong 2.PNG Equipe One Hu Zhong.png|Wang Hu Zhong Training MFB-Zero-G-beyblade-metal-fusion-35725442-500-281.jpg|Wang Hu Zhong in Zero-G wang_hu_zhong_gif_1_by_kaiza_xhakuenji-dagpwwy.gif Trivia * Wang Hu Zhong is considerably the Metal Saga counterpart of the White Tigers from the Original Series, as both are four member teams with only one female, they represent China, and they value the ancient traditions from their heritage seriously. Reference Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Big Bang Bladers